


With my eyes half open

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders how they ended up together and fluff ensues</p>
<p>Part of drabble challenge on tumblr, prompt: "tell me a secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my eyes half open

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thanks to my friend Ania who sacrificed first moments of Valentine's Day to beta it ^^  
> And thanks to Hanna for asking for this ^^

"How did it happen?"

Kenma shifted in their bed to face his boyfriend. He found Hinata laying on his back looking at the ceiling with an expression that could mean only one thing. Philosophical mood.

 

Crimson light of setting summer sun made everything in the room seem almost unreal. Hinata looked as if he wasn't a material being but something closer to a spirit. Kenma found himself willing to go with this conversation and see where it takes them.

 

"How did what happen, Shouyou?", he asked quietly.

"This," Shouyou's hands shifted in the air as he added more softly, "us. Here. Together."

Kenma wasn't sure if Hinata wanted to get an actual answer from him or just vocalize his thoughts. They kept quiet for some time, thinking about all the situations early on in their relationship that lead them to this point.

 

A barely noticeable whisper brought the meaningless words "I don't know, I don't know".

Hinata hummed in approval but it was clear he couldn't accept that as a final answer.  
His voice broke the silence. "Tell me a secret, Kenma"

 

He met Kenma's surprised gaze and asked the question that had been bugging him for a long, long time. His lips curved into a gentle smile around words "when did you fall in love with me?"

 

Hinata felt a warm hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. With his eyesight cut his ears caught more sounds than usually. The sound of Kenma breathing. A quiet rustle of the fabric of their sheets when he moved his feet slightly. Rhythmical clicking sound of the clock. Kenma's voice, just above a whisper. "Remember the day we met?", he stopped for a second, watched Hinata's mouth form a smile and added, " it wasn't then."

 

Hinata giggled lightly and put his hand on Kenma's. His thumb traced small circles on soft skin beneath it, gently goading Kenma to continue.

 

"I'm not sure when it happened. I don't think I can exactly pin-point the moment I thought I want to spend my life with you. But it was definitely during those terrible months when we barely saw each other but texted each other like crazy". Kenma's gaze softened . He thought it wasn't possible to get even more sappy after all those years spent together but there he was, staring at Hinata lovingly, seeing both the teenager he had been when they had first met and the adult who kept challenging the whole world.

 

"You know... sometimes I still can't believe we are so close, physically close after what we had to do to meet during high school". Kenma placed his hand on Hinata's chest as if to prove his point.

"That whole long distance thing was terrible. Let's never do that again, okay?", Hinata asked.  
"I think we agree on that," Kenma answered and his voice even though quiet left no doubt as for his intention never to part from Hinata for so long again.

 

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata opened his eyes slightly confused.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Hinata didn't need much time to think of an answer. "I guess it was somewhere between the training camp in Tokio and Spring High during my first year of high schoo-ool." His last word turned into a yawn but he was too tired to cover his mouth in time.

 

"Sorry. I think that should go to sleep now..."

"Yeah, we both better do," Kenma replied as he rubbed on his eyes. Hinata placed a sleepy kiss on Kenma's forehead and cuddled up to him. "Good night, Kenma"

"Good night, Shouyou"


End file.
